Hematophagy
by Maggie Mae from Penny Lane
Summary: AU. Homo Sapiens Sapiens are the most modern species in the Homo genus. Hiroki was well informed on his basic biology. Or was he?
1. Chapter 1

**Junjo Romantica belongs to someone who isn't me.**

'I can't continue to do this. I would run away, but I don't even have the strength to move.', Nowaki thought as he laid face down on the bed.

He had just walked through the door after a four hour shift. Even though that is almost three times less than a regular shift he felt completely drained. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he knew the reason and he knew it was going to happen soon. Despite all of this, he had hoped the weakness would overpower him much later than now. He was at a loss, what could he possibly do about his current predicament? There was no way around this anymore, he had to come clean about everything. Just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine, and to make matters worse, Hiroki was not due until about six, since he had some meeting.

'Go figure, I guess I'll just try and sleep for a bit.'

Nowaki was restless and after many hours later managed to get some sleep, though it did very little to help the resident.

At quarter after six, he heard a door open and a few sounds proving Hiroki was home.

"Hey, Nowaki, I'm home. Are you here? Nowaki! What happened? Are you sick?"

"Hi-hiro-san, please help me."

Hiroki was bewildered, he never saw Nowaki in such a state. He vaguely recalled the few times Nowaki had a cold or a fever, though to be completely bedridden like this. Well, it had never happened. Panic surged through him.

"How do I help you, what do you need?"

"A knife, hydrogen peroxide, cotton ball or swab, and a band-aid."

Due to the state he was in, Hiroki did not realize the materials Nowaki asked for were most unusual for his state.

"Okay, here, I got everything, do I call an ambulance?"

"Gi-give me your hand, please."

Nowaki was so cheesy! He looked about ready to die and he wanted to hold hands because of some homemade remedy? He was a doctor! He held out his hand for Nowaki to take, as soon as he did, Nowaki surprised him by taking the knife and slicing his wrist opened.

"Ow, what the fuck, Nowaki! Are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san, I must have cut the wrong wrist, here, let me patch that up for you."

Hiroki's panic had swiftly been replaced by fear. Nowaki was looking at him the way a starving man looks at food. His instincts kept telling him to pull away and run, yet he stayed put. Somehow this just felt so right. He silently observed Nowaki put his mouth over the bleeding wrist and just suck. After a quick moment, Nowaki reluctantly pulled away. He grabbed the Hydrogen Peroxide dipped the cotton ball inside the bottle and dabbed it onto Hiroki's wrist. Mere moments after the band-aid was placed, he fainted.

"Hiro-san, please, wake up, please.", Nowaki pleaded.

Hiroki slowly opened his eyes and groggily looked at Nowaki.

"No-o-waki, I had a weird dream.." As he said this, he rubbed his eyes and noticed the band-aid on his wrist. He shot out of bed and frowned.

"So you're.. you're a vampire?"

"I'm not a vampire. They don't exist. At least, I haven't met any."

Hiroki's eyes widened, "A-are you one of those crazy people that think they're vampires?"

"If I were, wouldn't I just have said I _was_ a vampire?"

"Is this some kind of fetish, then? Why were you sucking my blood?"

"No, it is not some weird fetish! I did it because I was hungry, I needed to drink."

"So, you get hungry and suddenly you need to drink blood. You need mental help, or something. That's not normal."

Nowaki, slowly crept towards the other man and sat him down. He looked at Hrioki intently, while Hiroki was looking down at his hands.

"The thing is, I do drink blood. I only do it to survive, and I don't drink just anybody's, I can only feed on my m-mate."

"What, you're basically trying to say is, you only fell in love with me because I am your freaking dinner?"

"No! I've never wanted this! I tried avoiding it as much as I could, but it's like you living off of water. Eventually you'll need nutrients."

"Your little bogus story of falling in love with my tears was so stupid, I can't believe I bought it."

"It's true, I did fall in love with you because of your tears! I was so touched, I let my guard down and I smelled you. I was able to learn to block out any scents , I developed it so I could fall in love naturally, you have to believe me."

" I have to believe something that you just told me after keeping something like you drink blood a secret from me for nine years.", Hiroki's statement as harsh as it sounded was true.

"I didn't want that to influence my entire life! I kept it hidden for the same reasons you never tell anyone about us! We live a lie! Why do we have two beds set up?"

"For moments like today." With that said, Hiroki turned around and walked out of the house.

'Shit. Shit. Shit', Nowaki was at a loss,again, he really did not know what to do, he knew the bomb would be bad, however, he never expected the aftermath to be so tragic. He should not have lashed out at Hiroki either, those were low punches. He had to prove, somehow, that his feelings were sincere. The problem was he would need concrete evidence before Hiroki would even consider hearing him out. If they broke up now, no, he could not even assume that was a possibility.

For lack of anything better to do, he went to his room to file some paperwork. For the first time in years, Hiroki would not be sleeping next to him. He had never realized how cold this room could be.

Nowaki had not expected his lover back for a long time, so when he heard the door open just three hours after he had stormed out, he quickly went to greet him.

"Welcome back, Hiro-san."

Hiroki merely "mmphed" and proceeded to put his things away. Nowaki noticed a brown paper bag in his hand.

"Oh, here, I got this for you." he gave Nowaki the bag, inside there was a packet of blood. "You said you needed nutrients, so there they are. It's mine, see?", he pointed at a band aid in his arm, "I told them I wanted to donate and took it as I left."

"Thank you, this means so much to me."

"I only did it since I wouldn't want to be blamed for your death. I'm going to sleep, I have a long day tomorrow and I feel woozy."

As he suspected, Hiroki went into his office and locked the door behind him. Nowaki sighed and walked into the other room. To be honest, drinking blood that was not from the direct source was bland. It was cold and the flavor was downright gross. Regardless, this gave Nowaki hope. The fact that Hiroki bothered to do this showed he was only upset because he felt Nowaki tricked him into falling in love, not because he was a downright freak.

The following morning, Nowaki woke up feeling more energized than he had been in years. He went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, only to realize Hiroki had already made it and from the looks of it left. This cold shoulder attitude Hiroki had taken was excruciating. He would rather have a yelling Hiroki than a silent one. He got ready and headed out to drop off some files he had been working on in the hospital. He had plenty of time that day, time he badly needed to prove to Hiroki their relationship was not just a farce.

Nowaki had dropped off the papers in the hospital and was going to put the bicycle away, when he noticed a mature lady looking at their apartment door.

"Excuse me, do you need help finding someone?"

"Am I really that obvious? I should have just worn a more casual attire."

"Your kimono is lovely, ma'am. I would not have approached you if you hadn't been standing by my door, which is why I asked."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Well, you see, my son told me he lived here. I must have just gotten the number wrong."

Nowaki looked closely at the lady in front of him. She seemed very polished and to be in about her late 40s early 50s. He also realized that she looked exactly like his Hiro-san. If this was indeed his mom, he only hoped she was here to benefit him.

"I live with a rommate, maybe he's your son."

"Really? Hiro-chan lives with somebody? He's usually so private. Is your roommate Kamijou Hiroki?"

"Yes, would you like to come in and wait for him inside?"

"I hope it's not too much trouble, young man."

Nowaki smiled, her words felt very sincere, "No, please keep me company, Hiroki won't be home in a while. I'll just put my bicycle away, excuse me."

He hated calling Hiroki by his first name, but with the way things were, he really felt he did not deserve to call him Hiro-san.

He rejoined Lady Kamijou and they chatted for a long time. Afterwards Nowaki made lunch and they ate it, still talking amiably.

"Kusama-san, it's funny, my son would always run off when his dad would stress him out. He came one evening very late and to avoid a scolding he came up with this farfetched story of how he was late because he was helping a runaway child out."

This intrigued Nowaki, for it reminded him of a particular part of his childhood.

"Children have an amazing imagination."

The lady giggled, "Especially, mine, what with him always reading. Books were his friends."

"Do you mind telling me the story? I would just love to bother him about it."

"I'll tell you as much as I can remember. Well, let's see, apparently, he was walking home when he saw a little boy with a flat tire. He went to talk to the kid, and then he told an officer the boy had runaway from home. It was so detailed I almost believed him, his father certainly didn't. Ahhh, I'm so silly bringing it up, but just now, when I saw you with the bike and looking so distraught, I remembered it. How fascinating that I would recall something so trivial."

Nowaki was trying very hard not to just bow down to the lady and thank her for saving his relationship. He felt rejoiced, he had the proof he needed to gain Hiroki's trust back! He silently thanked his luck and continued chatting with his guest. He owed her so much, she brought him Hiro-san and now she will help them to reconcile.

**So, I am not big on the whole supernatural genre, and I don't know if this genre is very well liked here. But I am just soooo into _True Blood_**, **I had to write something about blood sucking sexy guys. lol. I really did try to make it as not typical as possible. I do hope you give it a chance and have fun reading it. :)  
>And if you didn't have fun reading it, I guess you could tell me why. Oh and if I have a mistake in my summary, I apologize. Science and I do not mesh well together.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

While Nowaki was home entertaining Hiroki's mother, her son was presently in a very nice family gathering of his own. Apparently, it was the Dean's birthday, and naturally his wife and daughter tried to surprise him by taking him out to dinner. It turns out, they were the surprised ones after they spotted Shinobu entering Miyagi's office. To not raise any alarms, Miyagi claimed Shinobu had also wanted a surprise dinner for his father. Now, Shinobu was the one asking his dad to let Miyagi go. A dinner which of course Miyagi was more than thrilled to avoid. Hiroki was just happy sitting around enjoying Miyagi's stress. Serves him right after all the torment he gives his assistant!

"ha ha, Dean, I really must decline, you see, Kamijou and I had planned to get a few drinks after work. I really don't want to cancel, he doesn't have a life, and will be alone grading the whole weekend."

"Oh, then please join us, Kamijou, I shall pay, if that's a concern."

"I know Miyagi's schedule and he didn't have anything planned for tonight!", Shinobu exclaimed. After that was blurted out, the family and Miyagi paled. Kamijou on the other hand, just smiled even more.

"Shinobu, that's super creepy. Even for you.", the Dean's daughter said.

"S-sorry, I just remembered Miyagi told me he was free on my father's birthday, because I asked him to help me plan something. But he was busy the other days, so nothing was planned."

"Miyagi, don't be so modest, gather your things, and join us."

"Sorry, Dean, I really have to let this one go, I'll certainly join next time."

"There's no way around it, then. Let's go, Shinobu, Miyagi and Kamijou are busy. Good night."

"Good night."

"Go on, Shinobu-chin, I'll see you later."

"Miyagi, I'm not making you any lunch for a week!", with that Shinobu stormed off after his family.

Despite how short lived the moment was, it was epic.

"Professor, I don't understand your... boyfriend's threat. If I got your lunches, I'd be relieved to not have them for a week."

"That's not fair, Kamijou, he really has improved!"

"Aww, well, I have to go. Have a good weekend, professor."

"Hey, Kamijou, how did you cut yourself there?" Miyagi pointed out Hiroki's band-aid.

"It was a cooking accident."

"Shinobu's cut himself many times before while cooking, but never there."

"That's because he's improved his cooking skills, whilst I haven't. Bye now."

Hiroki took no chances and ran off. He knew Miyagi will force the truth out of him if he stayed there, his boss could have been a great detective.

After he was a couple of blocks away from the school, he slowed down. He was partially dreading going home. He was not as mad as he had expected he should have been. Frankly, he was not even mad, what coursed through him was hurt. To know your lover was your lover out of their convenience was painful. To find out nine years later was unbearable.

Despite all of these thoughts, what he feared the most was their demise. After a while, he finally came to his door and cautiously opened the door, a part of him hoping Nowaki would not be home, the other hoping he was.

"I'm home."

"Welcome back, Hiro-san. I made you dinner, I was hoping to eat together, but you took too long."

"You don't have to pretend to eat food anymore, I know what you really eat."

Nowaki frowned, he really was starting to get tired of this, "I ate because your mom came to visit you, but left since you took too long. By the way, not that it's any of your business, but I enjoy food! I'm still human, just a sub-species!"

"Forgive my ignorance, I only discovered there was such a thing yesterday."

Nowaki surprised Hiroki by grabbing his shoulders and suddenly embracing him. Hiroki swore his little blood-sucker was going to breakdown both figuratively and literally.

"Enough, Hiro-san, I really hate the way we've been acting! I know I messed up, I never should have kept that from you. But I did not lie to you about how I fell in love. Remember a runaway boy you helped once and you gave him candy? That was me, Hiro-san, and nothing happened! Had I known who you were, I would have gone looking for you and I would not have been able to go on without drinking for as long as I did. But since I had been able to block out your scent, I hadn't known it was you until that day in the park! Please believe me, I don't want this to come over us."

Hiroki's eyes bulged. He remembered that incident mainly since his parents thought he had made it up to avoid a scowling. Truth be told, Nowaki's attempt to prove he had not been lying downright bombed. Even so, being suddenly surrounded by Nowaki made him forget any prior thoughts, he also did not feel like having a fight. He could let that one slide with a warning. He was simply too co-dependent, not that he cared anymore.

"All right, I believe you. But, before I _forgive_ you, you have to tell me any other little details you haven't."

"I can tell you what I know about myself."

"Start."

"Hiro-san, right now?"

A blush settled upon Hiroki's face, Nowaki inwardly smiled. The tense atmosphere was slowly dissolving, finally.

"H-how about we play a game?"

"I love games! They're rather... intimate, I believe."

"Don't mock me! Arguments are always a done deal with m-make up sex, right? The game is that you tell me something about what you are. For every tidbit of information you give you can remove a piece of clothing. That includes the buttons! If you run out of facts before clothing, then I don't forgive you and we're still arguing."

"What about my clothes? What facts will you give me?"

"You're the one who messed up, therefore, you're the one who has to pay time. I meant both of our garments." Hiroki deep down longed for intimacy, these past 24 hours have been too stressful and he desperately needed release. Nonetheless, his pride did not allow him to just let Nowaki off the hook so easily, he figured this was the best way to both torment and turn Nowaki on. He merely hoped his brilliant plan would not be ruined by a lack of knowledge about this alleged sub-species.

"Begin, fact one, Nowaki."


	3. Chapter 3

"There isn't alot of information on how bloodthirsty humans came to be. We just know somewhere along the line we evolved.", Nowaki then proceeded to go remove Hiroki's tie, when hands blocked him.

"You undress first!"

Nowaki sighed and proceeded to remove his shirt.

"The belief is that our ancestors were abandoned somewhere that only had blood available as a means of food. They began living off of it and eventually their off-springs needed to drink to live, the same way we began losing our fur, since we no longer needed it." His unbuttoned his pants.

"Few studies have been made on our anatomy. What is known is regardless of what we eat, the only way to get nutrients in our blood is through, well you know."

"The reason so little is known is because it is taboo in our society to get involved in Science.", The pants were dropped on the floor.

"We know that much because of records our oldest survivor has shown, and chances are he morphed anything that is known to convenience him. He forbids anything involving Science."

"It is so restricted to the point that the last time any recorded attempts on studying our bodies were made during the 1800's."

"Although we never investigate our past, it doesn't mean others haven't done so. Many ancient legends are believed to have come from a regular human seeing one of our kind and spreading stories. We actually learned from them."

With that, Nowaki proudly took off his boxers and went towards Hiroki, his prominent smile growing with each step.

"I'm all out of clothes, Hiro-san, it's your turn.", Hiroki's face was so red at that point, Nowaki could actually feel the heat when he caressed Hiroki's cheek.

"The most important stories to us were vampires and Fountain of Youth."

"Fountain of Youth, why that one?"

"I-it doesn't really matter, what else is there-"

"If it doesn't matter, you would not have brought it up, now tell!

"Well,... we age differently. After the age of 25, we pretty much don't age.", Nowaki took advantage of Hiroki's frozen state to remove his tie and vest. He mentally chastised himself, he was hoping to say that after they had made-up for fear of it scaring Hiroki.

"S-so you'll look exactly the same as today while I slowly decay?"

"I'm sure there will be some differences, Hiro-san, and you age, not decay."

"It's the same thing!"

"Hiro-san, can we talk about that later? We still need to end our current argument."

"If I die, how is it you'll survive if you feed off of me?"

"One thing at a time, hon."

"I want to know now, you promised you wouldn't hide anything from me!"

"I'm not hiding anything, it's a lot to take in and you've had enough surprises as it is. It could wait."

"I won't die from an excess of information! Either you tell me or you find yourself another blood bank, permanently."

"We have fangs-"

"I know that, idiot!"

Nowaki frowned, Hiroki was making everything ten times more difficult than necessary and he was starting to lose his cool. He did not want to be naked and horny discussing something he barely knew.

"Stop interrupting me, I wasn't finished, you need to learn to listen! As I was saying we have fangs on our lower and upper teeth. The upper fangs are to pierce skin. The lower fangs have some sort of venom that could either kill or stop aging. That's how I would survive, because you would age with me, better yet you would not age."

Hiroki realized that Nowaki had been right about the excess of information. His brain was working so fast he felt he could collapse at any given moment. He wanted to respond, though he found this task rather difficult. Nowaki could make him immortal? For somebody who has read as much as he had, he could not believe this. He was prepared for an alien invasion, not immortality! He saw Nowaki kneel to pick up the scattered clothes on the floor and put on his boxers. Reality told him he was mere feet away from Nowaki, though he felt so far away. Nowaki walked towards him and grabbed him bridal style. He could live forever? Is that not what we all desire, deep down? To live a youthful life forever? He had always been a little self-conscious of his appearance, trying to always look his best and maintain a young aspect. He should be thrilled to live eternally next to his beloved. Yet, here he was terribly frightened. His mind was working so fast, he could hardly feel his surroundings. He felt something wet inside his mouth, and after that he just slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Nowaki had given Hiroki sleeping pills, but not before taking some himself. He was really agitated at this point, he had always been warned that he could never explain the existence of their poison until the person was comfortable with his true nature. Most of the time, the humans are never told until after they have been intoxicated. He could never do that, trickery was never an answer and he knew that Hiroki would never forgive him for lying twice. He was fully aware of the fact that he had caused too much of a mess and in order to fix it, he had to go to that community and seek guidance, this revelation did not thrill him.

Nowaki arose at around 8 am the next day. He had slept well due to the pills, although he still did not feel well-rested. He had made up his mind about what he would be doing on this lovely Saturday. He opened the closet and grabbed a few shirts, underwear, and socks. He put them all in a bag and went to the kitchen to have breakfast ready.

Nowaki had just finished serving when Hiroki walked into the kitchen. Nowaki always loved how Hiroki looked in the morning when he was not rushing to get to work. He looked like a very tall boy, with his hair sticking out, and walking with one eye practically closed.

"Good morning, Hiro-san, are you hungry?"

"A little.", they both sat down to commence eating, Hiroki still trying to fully wake up.

"Hiro-san, do you remember last night?"

That questioned jump- started Hiroki and he instantly sent the coldest glare towards Nowaki.

"How do you expect anyone to forget that?"

"I thought we could go somewhere today for you to understand better, I only seem to worsen the situation."

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you'd like."

The remainder of the meal was silent. After the plates had been washed and put away, they both went to get ready and head towards their destination. Akihiko had purchased Hiroki a car for his birthday and Hiroki was adamant on him returning it, until Akihiko mentioned he only got it for him because his Jun'ai Egoist stories were a huge hit with his fans. It would be very unethical on his part to not give some of his percentage to his "co-author". In other words, either he took the car, or his name will appear on the next bl story. He and Nowaki rarely used it, which is why he was mildly surprised to see Nowaki head towards the parking lot. He _hated_ that car.

The trip was eternal, neither of them spoke, and neither turned the radio on. Hiroki took out a book to read and even that was not enough to distract him. He rejoiced when he notice they had come to stop at some gates. He expected a person to come out and greet them, or at least a speaker to ask who they were, but the gate just opened by itself and the awkward drive continued. It was not until they reached a huge house approximately five minutes from the gates that Nowaki finally parked.

"Hiro-san, we're here.", Nowaki offered his hand and Hiroki took it. They began walking towards the door and before they reached it, a man around thirty-five came out to greet them.

"Nowaki-chan! What a pleasant surprise, you finally remember I exist, am I correct to assume this is your mate?"

"You are correct, Honda-san."

"A pleasure to meet you, I am the elder, in charge of everything around here."

"My name is Kamijou Hiroki, nice to meet you, too."

"All right, everyone inside, I hate standing around."

The trio entered the house and went to sit in a lavishing living room. The man's living room was a museum, with all of the artifacts adorning it. Some of them Hiroki did not even recognize. They all sat down on soft cushions gathered around a low dinning table. The whole place felt so surreal.

"I told Hiro-san everything. I tried explaining, just as you said, but there have been some complications."

"Complications, Nowaki? We know each other for nine years and you only decide to tell me how you can make me immortal since you need your three squares two days ago?"

The mid-thirties "elder" gasped, "Nowaki-chan, you went nine years without drinking?"

"I guess I wasn't very dehydrated, Honda-san."

Nowaki-chan, do you really despise yourself that much that you would risk dying?"

"Excuse me, but, I only came here so you could elaborate on us. I tried explaining and I just could not do it well."

"What more is there to know? His poison gives you the ability to age the way we age in order for him to sustain a healthy bloodstream. Our blood cannot seem to get its nutrients through our digestive system."

"I-I know that much, sir, this is all so new to me, I just don't know how I feel about it."

"No harm will come to you, we are not savage monsters that go around drinking blood from whoever we see. We can only drink the blood that has the essential nutrients we need. That's why Nowaki-chan could smell you from about a mile away. In fact, if we were to drink from somebody whom we cannot smell, it would taste foul and rotten. We can control ourselves, unlike your society."

"Okay, then the only difference between us is you drink human blood and-"

"I beg to differ, we drink because we need it to stay alive, it is our food. For years humans have drunk animal blood out of pleasure, for improving a meal's taste, and even human as a war tradition. You cannot sit here and claim we only have that difference! The differences between you and I are endless.", Honda-san's placid face had instantly turned into one of rage. Clearly he had some issues with non bloodsucking humans.

"I-I did not mean to offend, I just want to sort everything out in my mind."

"Yes, well, apart from the lack of nutrients in our blood and the longevity, there is also our brain's development."

"You have a bigger brain?"

"No, not necessarily, we just use more percentage of our brains than the average person. Most even have amazing mental powers."

Hiroki looked bewildered, which Honda-san found most comical. If the guy's smug face was any indication.

"What? You think telekinesis and psychic powers are all just make believe? A lot of us have extraordinary powers, powers which you are not susceptible to. Nature gave you and anyone of our mates that advantage."

Hiroki was trying his best to wrap everything around. Apart from living practically forever they also had mental abilities, which they could not use against their mates. Wait, Nowaki has a mental ability?

"Nowaki, what's your power?"

"I don't think that I have one, Hiro-san. Not all of us have them. For example, Honda-san can detect anyone of his kind if they are within a certain radius. That was how he found him. Yet, anothe man who is over a century old has never developed anything of that sort."

"That is true, our first meeting was unforgettable, very touching. However, Nowaki-chan is wrong, very wrong about not having an ability. I know you have one, you are just too focused on acting like _them_ to embrace it."

"Wait, I have one more question, if I may be so bold."

"Ask away, Hiroki-chan."

Hiroki abstained from scolding the man for being so audacious, he was a little frightened by the man and his moods. "Could anybody come out this way?"

"Can a cat come out a lion? Unless it's in their family tree, it is impossible. There are very few of us though, not many can have children. The youngest one that I know of is Nowaki-chan here, and his parents had such a tragic end, tell him, Nowaki-chan."

Hiroki turned around to look at Nowaki's reaction. He looked so sadden by that statement, Hiroki decided the man deserved a good yell this time. No matter how scary the guy seemed, he was too harsh.

"You shouldn't talk like that, even if you think what happened was tragic, keep your thoughts to yourself! We're leaving now, thank you for helping us, we'll be fine from now on.", Hiroki cast a cold glance at the man one last time, before grabbing Nowaki and promptly leaving.

"Hiro-san, I'm fine, we still need to be okay with everything and I don't think he would help-"

"We'll solve it ourselves, if you don't know about it, then it's not important. After that rendezvous, I don't care to hear about this from anyone except you."

The weight had been lifted from Nowaki's shoulders, he had hoped for this reaction. He also hoped this meant Hiroki would allow the poisoning. It meant so much to Nowaki, he could not help it, he yearned for that moment, it was so sacred.

Nowaki and Hiroki walked towards their car holding hands again, Nowaki felt a little dizzy and lost his balance. Hiroki instantly reacted and held him at bay.

"Are you sick, again, Nowaki?"

Nowaki nodded, Hiroki looked away and guided them towards the car. Once they got there, Hiroki opened the back door and shoved Nowaki inside it. He closed the door and went in towards the other side. No words were exchanged between the two. Hiroki then proceeded to remove the bandage on his wrist and held it up for Nowaki. As Nowaki fed, Hiroki silently wondered if he would be able to do this for centuries to come. He never liked blood and he hated walking around with bandages, he also hated how weak and lightheaded he felt after Nowaki finished. These trail of thoughts then guided him towards how he had felt without Nowaki in his life. They needed each other to live, in every meaning of the word. So his boyfriend is the descendant of an almost immortal species who needed to drink blood in order to not starve. And to make sure his 'supper' was always around, he was provided with a venom that could also make his prey have an absurdly extended youth. It does not matter. As long as he was with Nowaki, he would always be complete. He bitterly realized how sealed his fate had been from the get-go.

**Hopefully you guys aren't too confused as to what is happening. If you are a little confused, it's good, if you're totally and utterly lost, then I completely failed. :(  
>Oh yeah, so I have been reading a bit on how the circulatory and digestive system works, the last time I had read on it was three years ago, so I needed some refreshing. Along the way I discovered that many parts of the world have scrumptious dishes that include animal's blood and some warriors (forgot who specifically) even drank their first victim's blood during each battle. Which is reallyyyyyyy creepy.<br>I would really like to express my thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed, alerted, favorited. It seriously makes writing that much better to know people are actually looking forward to it, so really a huge thank you on my part!  
>Writing this makes me want to like do a lemon, while Nowaki drinks, because I don't know why I find that a little kinky. I wouldn't want to do it and get bitten, but the thought is somewhat sexy, ahhh, I know you guys don't care, it's just a sort of "just so you know kind of thing?" it's late, don't take me too seriously, guys. Anyway, until next time. :)?<strong>


End file.
